The invention relates to a mask for the construction of a semiconductor arrangement, particularly an evaporation mask for a semiconductor chip.
Masks with a certain structure are required for the production of metal contacts or the covering layers on a semiconductor chip. As a rule, there are on a semiconductor chip, a plurality of similar components, which are all produced simultaneously and later separated from each other. Lacquer masks are used as evaporation masks. A lacquer layer is first applied to the semiconductor surface illuminated with a photomask and developed. From this there results on a semiconductor surface a structured lacquer mask in the openings of which can be deposited by evaporation, for example, metal contacts. The lacquer masks have some disadvantages. Thus lacquer residues remain stuck to the surface, on deposition of the lacquer there exists, particularly in the case of thin chips, an increased danger of fracture, the lacquer masks process is expensive and requires an expensive lining-up process.
On the other hand, metal masks are known which, as compared with the lacquer masks, have advantages in some method operations but have to be lined up on the structures on the semiconductor surface in the same expensive manner. Expensive lining-up machines were developed for the lining-up processes.